Hun
Hun ist der Anführer der Purple Dragons und ein Antagonist von den Turtles und Casey Jones. Dieser Charakter wurde speziell für die 2003 Zeichentrickserie erschaffen. Cartoonserie (2003) thumb|left|180px|Hun (2003 Serie)Hun wurde ursprünglich als der Zwillingsbruder von Ahnold (besser bekannt als der Müllmann) geboren, mit dem er bei der Geburt verwachsen war. Hun und Ahnold wurden kurz nach ihrer Geburt in einer illegalen Straßenklinik getrennt und Ahnold 'entsorgt'; und erst viele Jahre später sollte Hun herausfinden, dass er einen verlorenen Bruder hatte. Als Jugendlicher geriet Hun sehr früh auf die schiefe Bahn und gründete eine Verbrechergang, die sich später zu den Purple Dragons entwickeln sollte. Sie begannen ihre 'Karriere' unter anderem mit Schutzgelderpressungen. Als einer ihrer 'Kunden' sich weigerte, ihnen nachzugeben, brannten Hun und seine Gang dessen Geschäft ab, und als der gute Mann sie anzuzeigen versuchte, musste er dies mit seinem Leben bezahlen. Damit aber machten sie sich dessen Sohn, Arnold Casey Jones, zum Feind, der in späteren Jahren ein erbitterter Gegner Huns und der Dragons werden sollte. thumb|left|180px|Hun demonstriert seine Treue zum Utrom ShredderAls der Utrom Shredder nach New York kam, versicherte er sich der Hilfe der Purple Dragons als Ortskundige und ausführende Organe. Hun war von der blutrünstigen Art des Shredders so beeindruckt, dass er sich zu einem seiner treuesten Gefolgsleute etablierte. Er war dabei, als Shredder auf der Suche nach den Utroms Hamato Yoshi ermordete, und bei dieser Gelegenheit fügte ihm dessen Hausratte Splinter auch die drei Narben auf seiner linken Wange zu. Jahre später jedoch sollte Hun Yoshis Erben, dem inzwischen mutierten Splinter und dessen Ziehsöhnen, den Ninja Turtles, begegnen. Diese machten ihm und seinem Meister immer wieder einen solchen Strich durch die Rechnung, dass der Shredder seine Wut über seine Niederlagen an Hun ausließ und ihn sogar zeitweise zum Kohleheizen degradierte, was Hun wiederum einen tiefgehenden Hass gegen die Turtles empfinden ließ (dafür ist er unter den Turtles Raphael besonders verhasst). Hun zeigte sich auch verantwortlich für die allmähliche Verstümmelung von Baxter Stockman, dem Leiter von Shredders Techniklabor. Später wurden die beiden zu widerwilligen Verbündeten gegen den Shredder für dessen harsche Bestrafungen, jedoch blieb Hun - im Gegensatz zu Stockman - dem Shredder treu ergeben. Diese Unterwerfung hatte auch zur Folge, dass er Ch'rells Adoptivtochter Karai verachtete, weil sie beizeiten gegen die Interessen des Shredders intrigierte. [[Datei:TMNT_Engagement_Hun.jpg|thumb|200px|Hun (Back to the Sewers)]]Nachdem Hun jedoch das wahre Gesicht seines "Meisters" gesehen hatte und der Utrom Shredder anschließend im Weltraum verschollen ging, wurde Hun unabhängiger und mutiger, besonders nachdem die Turtles für ein Jahr in der Zukunft verschwunden waren. Er baute die Purple Dragons zu einer professionellen Organisation aus, die sich vor allem mit dem Handel von illegalen Hightech-Waffen beschäftigte. Da er bei seiner Expansion auch den Foot Clan bekämpfte, würde ihm eine Rückkehr des Shredders entsprechenden Ärger einbringen - eine Aussicht, die ihm wenig Freude bereitete. ''Turtles Forever [[Datei:TMNT_Hun_Turtles_Forever.jpg|thumb|left|250px|Hun nach seiner Mutation in ''Turtles Forever]]Im Crossover-Special Turtles Forever spielt Hun am Anfang eine zentrale Rolle im Geschehen, als seine Gang die Ninja Turtles aus der 1987iger Serie einfängt und versucht, an deren Mutagen zu kommen. Leider verwandelt er sich dabei versehentlich in einen monströsen Schildkrötenmutanten, was seine Ansichten von den Turtles nicht gerade verbessert. Als Ch'rell jedoch alle um die Turtles erschaffenen Realitäten zu vernichten beginnt, gibt Hun den Turtles eine wertvolle Hilfestellung, bevor er sich im Zuge der um sich greifenden Vernichtung auflöst. Ob er mit der Wiederherstellung der Turtle-Welten wieder in seine menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandelt worden ist, wird am Schluss der Geschichte nicht klar gemacht. Mirage Comics thumb|120px|Hun (Mirage Comics)Ursprünglich war Hun nur für die 2003er Zeichentrickserie erschaffen worden, doch er entpuppte sich - auch mit Peter Laird - als so populär, dass er ab 2008 auch in die ''TMNT''-Mirage Comics übernommen wurde. Hun ist in folgenden Comics erschienen: :*''Dreamwave's TMNT'' #3 :*''Dreamwave's TMNT'' #4 :*''Tales of the TMNT'' Vol.2 #56 :*''Tales of the TMNT'' Vol.2 #59 :*''Tales of the TMNT'' Vol.2 #64 IDW Comics [[Datei:IDW_MS_Hun.jpg|thumb|left|140px|Hun (IDW Villains Micro-Series)]]Hun erscheint auch in den IDW Comics. In dieser Version ist er das frühere Alias von Arnold Jones, der in seiner Jugend als Mitglied der Purple Dragons die Straßen der Stadt unsicher gemacht hatte, bis er einem Mädchen begegnete, das ihn zurück in ein ehrliches Leben brachte. Nach ihrem Tod begann Arnold seinen Sohn Casey im Suff und seiner Trauer schwer zu misshandeln,"Change Is Constant", Micro-Series #6: Casey Jones was schließlich dazu führte, dass Casey von seinen Freunden, den Turtles, in die Familie aufgenommen wurde. Als Casey aber im Verlauf seiner Abenteuer mit seiner neuen Familie vom Shredder schwer verletzt wurde"City Fall" #1 und Arnold davon erfuhr, kam er um die neuentdeckte Sorge um seinen Sohn endlich wieder zur Vernunft. Ironischerweise bot der Shredder - der Mann, der Casey verletzt hatte - Arnold die Chance an, wieder ein ganzer Vater für seinen Sohn zu werden, wenn Arnold sich (durch eine Portion Mutagen verjüngt) als Hun wieder in seine Dienste stellen würde ... ein Angebot, was Arnold um seines Sohnes willen schließlich annahm.Villains Micro-Series #6: Hun Für weitere Details zum Charakter, siehe 'Arnold Jones.'' CGI-Serie (2012) [[Datei:Hun 2012.jpg|thumb|190px|Hun (2012 Serie)]]In der 2012 Animationsserie erscheint Hun im Kielwasser der Besetzung New Yorks durch die Kraang als neuer Anführer der Purple Dragons."Casey Jones vs. the Underworld" In dieser Version sind sein Erscheinungsbild und Kampfverhalten jedoch deutlich an die Kampfkunstlegende Bruce Lee angelehnt; gemäß einer persönlichen Erklärung von Brandon Auman und Ciro Nieli hat dies unter anderem mit der dortigen chinesischen Herkunft der Purple Dragons zu tun. Auftritte *"Casey Jones vs. the Underworld" *"Meet Mondo Gecko" *"Broken Foot" *"Bat in the Belfry" Videospiele Hun tritt in folgenden Spielen als Gegnerfigur auf: :*''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003 game) :*''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (GBA 2003) :*''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutant Melee'' :*''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Battle Nexus'' :*''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Mutant Nightmare'' :*''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (GBA 2007) :*''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Arcade Attack'' Bildergalerie *''Siehe '''Hun/Galerie'' Siehe auch *Purple Dragons *Casey Jones *Arnold Jones 2003 Serie *Ch'rell *Müllmann Mirage Comics *King Cobra *Li Xiao Yao *Lin Kobayashi *Lauren Stanton IDW Comics *Brooklyn S. Bridge Einzelnachweise en:Hun Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Charaktere (2003 Serie) Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Foot Clan Kategorie:Waffenhändler Kategorie:Purple Dragons Kategorie:Kampfkünstler Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Organisiertes Verbrechen Kategorie:Charaktere (Videospiele) Kategorie:Charaktere (IDW) Kategorie:Charaktere (Mirage) Kategorie:Mutanten Kategorie:Tiermutanten Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie) Kategorie:Cameos und Karikaturen Kategorie:Weiße Kategorie:Asiaten Kategorie:Charaktere (Dreamwave Comics) Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Kriminelle